


fever

by fuurai



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuurai/pseuds/fuurai
Summary: Lucifer was giving him a head for the first time.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 248





	fever

**Author's Note:**

> \- just a drabble because i need to let this out of my system. this is probably not what you are looking for
> 
> \- i cant write smut wtf
> 
> \- i cant write at all

•

"We can stop if you want. You don't have to force yourself."

Diavolo sat at the edge of his bed; thighs wide open with Lucifer in between.

_Beautiful, as always._

They have been together for a long time, and they have started doing things even before they became lovers. But, it was always Diavolo who did it for Lucifer. Lucifer liked it so Diavolo did it almost every time they had sex. He liked to pleasure Lucifer, to see the pleasure in his face, he liked it when Lucifer was close, and he would grab a hold of Diavolo's hair. He liked it because Lucifer liked it. And there were only few moments that his lover was that honest.

But that night, Lucifer offered to do it. How could Diavolo say no?

"You say that, yet you're giving me such a hungry look." Lucifer said with a flat tone. He started to pull the zipper of Diavolo's pants down.

Diavolo at him. "I am always hungry for you, Lucifer. Haven't I told you that many times before?"

Even just opening a zipper, Lucifer did it gracefully.

When his cock was finally out, it was alreay rock hard. They have been kissing before Lucifer offered, and kissing his lover was just one of Diavolo's favorite things to do. To imagine those solid lips engulf his cock, for him to enter that mouth—of course he would get hard.

Lucifer looked up to meet Diavolo's eyes. "You don't look very excited." He said sarcastically, his warm hand sliding up and down, slowly, as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

Diavolo put his palm on Lucifer's cheek, (Lucifer leaned on to it lightly, Diavolo found it cute.) His other hand rested on top of Lucifer's hand which was still sensually caressing his cock. "Did you practice?"

Lucifer's hand stopped moving. "W-what, of course not." He flushed.

Diavolo chuckled. "You look quite confident for someone who's doing this for the first time, without practice. Or maybe that's really just how you are." He said. "Lucifer; confident, stunning, beautiful and perfect."

"Quit showering me praises." He thumbed the head of Diavolo's cock, and Diavolo felt like he could come right at that moment. "This.. this is how you do it to me. I am just imitating you." Lucifer avoided his eyes and flushed even harder.

Diavolo closed his eyes and brushed his hair upward. Lucifer was blushing. Hard. 

_Adorable, adorable, adorable. Damn the devil._

"You're going to kill me."

"Shut up, I am going to do it now."

Before Diavolo could respond, he felt Lucifer's warm mouth against him.

_Fuck, fuck. Fuck._

Of course he thought about it. He thought about his cock in Lucifer's mouth. And now it's happening.

Lucifer began bobbing his head up and down, sending shivers all over Diavolo's body. He could feel Lucifer's tongue on the head of his cock.

Diavolo couldn't help but let out a sound. Lucifer responded by taking him whole, his tip touching Lucifer's thoat. His hand was back on Lucifer's hair, and maybe he was grabbing too hard, but right then he was feeling too good. Lucifer, _his_ magnificent Lucifer, was licking his cock, sucking on it and moaning in it. Lucifer's moans and grunts vibrated just against him and Diavolo was sure he would come faster than he intended to.

"Lucifer, fuck," He grabbed Lucifer's head with both of his hands. His hips were moving to meet Lucifer's head halfway.

Their rhythm was too messy now, but Diavolo couldn't care less. His thoughts were full of the sounds of Lucifer's moans, his cock deep in Lucifer's mouth.

Just when he felt like he was coming, Lucifer pulled his head back. When he opened his eyes to see why, the devil was smirking at him.

"You look a little dazed, lord Diavolo." He pressed a kiss on the tip of Diavolo's cock. He was too sesensitive that it felt like a shockwave.

"Why, my sweet Lucifer," Diavolo replied. "Is this the first time you have seen me dazed? I'm sure I never tried to hide how feverish I feel whenever you are under me."

"You are no fun."

"You can tie me up later if you want, just put your mouth back on my cock, for hell's sake."

"Impatient."

"'course I would be. I am not sure when this fantastic thing will happen again. Also, Lucifer, I will will not take a no for this."

Lucifer gave him a questioning look.

"Let me come in your mouth."

•

**Author's Note:**

> dialuci fever dream


End file.
